


Amanda's Tale

by Talyn_Rahl



Category: Talyn_Rahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyn_Rahl/pseuds/Talyn_Rahl
Summary: Homework!  The assignment was to take a story that was told to you by another memeber of the class, and rewrite it in the style of an author you like.  I chose Fight Club's Chuck Palahnuik.The story is the tale of one time, when she was accidently a little rude to Diana, Princess of Wales.





	Amanda's Tale

Amanda's Story 

OR

Accidently being rude, to royalty

 

It had finally happened; after years of school, months of interviews, weeks of training, it was FINALLY here! My first day on my new job. 

I had practiced hard, so even though it was my first day, I knew exactly what to do. It wasn't a complex, or prestigous job, but it was vital.

My task was simple: I run the Tele-flex.

I know, "What's a tele-flex" I hear you cry, sadly it's more boring than it sounds.

In the days before wireless, if we wanted to do any outside broadcasting, we had to send a team down to the location, record any peices, do a few interviews and so on. Then once we had all the copy that was needed, we would held to the transmitter. Once there, with a simple call to us in the broadcast chambers, we could establish a connection, and with a few clicks, any film we had recorded would be transfered to us.

On this particular day, my work was quite vital. There had been an bombing and our crews had rushed through the night, so they could be the first nationwide news outfit on scene. In a little under 30 minutes, we would go live and everyone in the capitol would tune in.

So that was my task. Sit there, do not move, do not lose concentration, 

As soon as the call came through, I had to answer it, connect up the Tele-Flex and make absolutely sure that the transmission came through.

As I sat there, all of my being focused on this one task, willing the phone to call, so I could show everyone I was reliable, I heard the room go quite.

And there she was. The commoner raised to royalty. The new Princess, in a former life she was merely "Diana", but not anymore. Now, she was "Diana, the people's princess". In a room filled with stately older men, clad in the dark, sombre tones befitting a people tasked with relaying the worst to the general populace, she looked like a delicate flower clad all in pink, a painted on smile and perfect hair.

I sat there, horrified, as her eyes fixed on mine. The rest of my colleages seemed to vanish, like smoke from a hastily snuffed out cigarettes.

I tried to look absorbed in my work, I failed.

"Hello there, good to see a lady working here."

"Yes, we're everywhere these days..."

She laughed awkwardly. "So... Are you... Married?"

I guess chit chat lessons come a bit later into your training.

"I have a partner, yes."

"And does he... support your work? All the late nights and whatnot?"

"Yes, she's very supportive" I put slight emphasis on the word she.

"Oh... That's... Good."

It's also not true. I just wanted to see her squirm.

"She understands that I love my work, and I'm very good at it. a few late nights are a small sacrifice to me made, for happiness."

her composure recovered, the painted smile was back "Yes, indeed! So, what exactly do you..."

And then the worst happened. The Tele-flex burst into life, ringing loudly. It was impossible to think she hadn't noticed it, impossible to think that EVERYONE in the room (which had filled up again, all of a sudden, once people realised she had attached herself to me) could have missed the brazen alarm.

But, through ignorance or stubborness, she kept on with her clearly rehersed questions, continuing to make small talk which I answered in ever increasing panic.

WHY, why was she still talking to me? Why had no one answered the Tele-flex? What the hell was I going to do?

After the longest thirty seconds of my life, I made my choice.

"It's so good..."

"I'm sorry, I HAVE to take this call."

The shock was written clear as day across her face. Almost as clear as the amusement on the faces of the bastards stretched out behind her.

I reached down and lifted the reciever.

"Yes this is the news desk. We are ready to receive the transmission.


End file.
